


A Kiss or Two or Three

by Apherion



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Viktor doesn't pressure Yuuri, first person POV, post-Episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apherion/pseuds/Apherion
Summary: Viktor. Where was he? Was he mad or did I make him proud? I looked around, turning to the entrance, where he stood. My feet struck against the ice, propelling me towards him, searching for his answer as he flipped his bangs to the side. And…





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's felt like it's been forever since I've had the muse to write something. I hope that you enjoy my interpretation of what happened after episode 7.

Everything around me felt hazy, my heart pounding inside my chest and my breath coming in short gasps. In that moment, adrenaline moved through me faster than the step sequence. Desperation had fueled the performance, and I needed approval—I needed _his_ approval.

Viktor. Where was he? Was he mad or did I make him proud? I looked around, turning to the entrance, where he stood. My feet struck against the ice, propelling me towards him, searching for his answer as he flipped his bangs to the side. And…

He jumped out to meet me, his whole body pressing against mine, his lips… My stomach gave a jolt, eyes widening in surprise, his hands cradling me against him. We fell onto the ice, and though the sudden impact hurt, I didn’t wince, unable to take my eyes off of his.

He pressed his forehead against mine, and I felt like he stared into my soul. He did it to surprise me, but, it shook me down to my bones. I felt alone with him in that moment, heart fluttering and utterly taken aback by the sensation he had stirred up within me.

Viktor helped me to my feet, ruffling my hair playfully before putting his arm around my shoulders. It felt different this time, the way he held me close to his side. I leaned into him a bit when we sat down for my scores.

Second, but I expected that. Missing the landings of two and over rotating the one, it was only natural, but my breath caught when Viktor whispered into my ear, “You did well, Yuuri.” It had been what I’d been waiting to hear all this time.

I turned sharply hoping (hoping?) for his face to be near mine, but he had already stood up, taking my hand to lead the way out of the booth. What was I really hoping for, following behind this man, my coach? I tightened my hold on his hand, stumbling slightly as my shorter legs worked harder to keep up with him.

“Viktor,” I murmured, practically getting carted off by him. I squeezed his hand harder, trying to tell him to slow down. Why was he rushing us away? “Viktor.” I stopped following him, my skates had their covers, but I couldn’t go down to the garage. His silver hair stirred prettily, his fevered blue eyes meeting mine. Being pulled back snapped him out of his state ofurgency to take me away from the rink.

“Yuuri, I—right. First awards, then you change…” He seemed almost as flustered as he had been when I cried. I swallowed nervously, stepping in and wrapping my arms around his neck. Just a hug. Just something to comfort him. It wasn’t a selfish thing to do, was it? Viktor returned it with vigor, tight and his fingertips dug into the skin of my back for a moment. Then Viktor pushed me away, putting his hands on my shoulders. His blue eyes still had that dark look about them, my self-consciousness flaring up under his penetrating gaze.

I think he noticed, too, because he shook his head and slid his arm over my shoulder to walk with me back to the rink entrance. I hadn’t even been listening for any sort of announcement, too swept up in the world that only included Viktor and me.

“Go, get your medal,” he teased, ruffling my hair again, and my heart lurched forward again, making me feel panicked, but in a good way. I smiled, taking off the blade guards quickly to return to the ice.

I didn’t stand in the middle today, but I knew in my heart of hearts that I would do it right next time. I didn’t feel afraid or anxious. That sword that had been hanging over my head seemed to disappear after _that_ happened. I felt heat rising to my cheeks as I thought about it more, but I continued to smile and wave at the crowd, leading the group in exiting the ice.

It really felt like a blur, the euphoria of everything still settling in as we moved from the ice to the garage. He didn’t stray from my side, all smiles and waves for anyone who looked at him. We stopped a couple times to make optimistic comments about the loss, expounding on the fact that yes, I did try to do Viktor’s signature move, and no, it was a spur of the moment decision I made independently of Viktor.

The noise of the reporters and the photographers and the fans eventually was drowned out by silence as we got into the car. Though, the quiet only accentuated how loud my heartbeat was in my ears. Surely, Viktor could hear it beating, and my face grew hot.

I glanced as nonchalantly as I could at Viktor from the passenger seat, trying to gauge the situation. We’re both guys, but…that didn’t seem to matter, right? I had said it myself, that Viktor had shown me what love is…and Viktor had offered—but that was a joke, wasn’t it?

My eyes searched the car for something to look at other than Viktor, but I kept gettingpulled by in by his cream-white skin, the curves of his lips, the slope of his jaw…

Viktor cleared his throat, and I jumped, avoiding his gaze all together and stammering, “I-It’s n-nothing, I w-was just spacing o-out!” He unbuckled his seatbelt, and my eyes flicked back to him, seeing his body leaning over the console towards me. My heart leapt into my throat, anticipating this time, but he simply pulled my seatbelt across my body and buckled me in before refastening his.

“I can’t drive if you don’t have that on, you know?” He said wryly, smirking at me, even though he looked through the windshield as he put the car into drive. My eyes were wide with shock, and I had to swallow a couple times before I could respond, settling down further into my seat.

“Y-you could have just told me.” I fumbled my words, feeling…disappointed? I pushed that emotion down, trying not to let it show on my face. I simply stared out of the passenger side window.

“You really surprised me with that flip,” he commented, trying to bring me to look at him. The praise filled me with happiness, but also confusion. I mumbled my thanks, a little embarrassed to not know what else to say. ‘I wanted to get a rise out of you’? Well, I had gotten that, hadn’t I? I leaned my head back, staring into the sky, seeing some of the stars despite the light pollution obscuring most of them. I couldn’t help thinking back to rink.

_“I did great, right?” He meets me halfway, pulling me into him, his face getting closer to mine. I can feel his soft lips, but it’s over too soon, us landing bodily on the ice._

“…Yuuri?” I started, Viktor’s tenor intruding on my thoughts.

“Y-yes?” It was a question. I hadn’t heard anything but my name.

“No wonder you’ve been spacing out! We’ll go get some food,” he declared brightly, and I felt chagrinned for not paying better attention. I couldn’t eat like this; my stomach was already full!

…Of butterflies…

I opened my mouth to protest, but I couldn’t get the words out, and I let him lead me away from the hotel to a hole in the wall place. It smelled divine, but my stomach didn’t want any of it. It was too tied up at the moment. We took our seats, and I mechanically removed my hat, scarf, and gloves. When the waiter arrived with our menus, I just stared at mine, not really looking at it.

“Order anything, my treat,” he prompted softly, glancing at me over his menu. What is this atmosphere, I thought in a panic. Am I imagining the pressure, or am I overreacting? I bit my lower lip, hastily reading over the options—an American eatery? There are stranger things, I suppose. I chose a hamburger, plain and dry, not trusting myself with any of the frills that usually come with one. Viktor ordered the same, but with everything, except onions.

“I thought you said you were hungry,” Viktor mused, and I squirmed a little in my seat, looking down.

“I…am…” I mumbled, looking at my hands that were now in my lap. I felt like an idiot, getting so worked up about the physical contact now that we weren’t making any. How was I supposed to act? I fidgeted even more because I could feel him staring at me with that knowing smirk. “Jerk.”

“What?” I looked up, eyes widening in horror. I said that out loud. I wanted to run, but I was glued to that spot, waiting for food I didn’t even want.

“I-I didn’t mean it, Viktor, it’s just… Well, it’s just that you know, don’t you? That I…I haven’t.” Oh god, I sniffed hard, trying to not make a scene here.

Viktor’s chair scraped against the floor, and in two strides he was there, lifting my head with gentle insistence. Again, I was taken by surprise as hot tears roll down my face, but I closed my eyes this time, kissing him back. He let me go after a moment, his fingers brushing away the tears.

“I really don’t like it when you cry, Yuuri,” he whispered huskily against my face, eyes hooded and dark. “Have some mercy on me, please.” I gulped, feeling that sensation rise inside of my body again as he pulled away to return to his seat.

The meal arrived shortly after, and for the first time, I didn’t taste anything when I ate. I couldn’t appreciate the fluffiness of the bun or the juicy meat. I forced myself to keep eating it though, not wanting to get a lecture from Viktor for not finishing my food.

“How was it? Did you even taste it?” Viktor’s playful tone was evident, and I noticed that he was only half finished with his.

“I did,” I lied, smiling weakly at him. He smiled back, shaking his head and pushing his plate away from him. I automatically stacked the dishes to make them easier for the waiter to clear. In short order, Viktor had placed the right amount of money on the table, forgoing waiting for the check, and I quickly gathered my things so he wouldn’t leave me behind.

I followed him outside, feeling the chill in the air raise the hairs on the back of my neck. I shivered visibly and fumbled a little bit as I rushed to don my gloves. Viktor took the liberty of wrapping my scarf warmly around my neck.

“Come on, little piggy,” he teased, taking my hand and lacing our fingers. I blushed further into my scarf, walking as close to him as we did at the competition. I squeezed his hand, questions buzzing in my head, but I was unsure of how to ask them. I kept my eyes trained on my feet; the confidence that was with me in the ice rink had long since fled.

“Are you…making fun of me?” It was barely above a whisper, and if we hadn’t been so close, Viktor probably wouldn’t have heard.

“No,” came his even reply, but I could hear the smile as he spoke.

“Don’t laugh,” I protested, though it sounded more like a whine than anything else.

“I’m not, Yuuri.” But this time, the glee in his voice was unmistakable.

“Yes, you are,” I pouted stubbornly, not looking at him and trying to take back my hand. Trying, but failing as the older man held on tighter to it.

“I won’t deny that I tease you, but…I’m taking you seriously,” Viktor confessed, tugging me so that our bodies were flush together. He cradled my cheek in his hand, his other resting firmly on my hip. His eyes twinkled in the faint light filtering down from an overhead bulb.

“After all, you didn’t sleep at all when I napped on top of you.” He gave me a wry smile before laughing heartily. I glared at him, making an attempt to pull away, but his hold didn’t budge. He pressed our foreheads together. “I’m sorry; you’re just so easy to work up.” He leaned in a bit more, our lips brushing against each other tentatively. My arms encircled his body, bringing him closer, mouth parting slightly. A breathy sound emerged between us, and his hands locked me to him, his tongue slipping between parted lips. I tasted what lingered of our late meal, but it wasn’t unpleasant, just—“mmngh.”

He pulled back first, his eyes shut tight and he breathed deeply through his nose. I felt dazed, longing for more. “Let’s…get back,” he murmured, taking my hand once more in his.

 

The hotel was noticeably warmer than outside, and I had to take my glasses off to clear the steam that fogged them. We took the stairs to our rooms, me following behind him every step of the way, counting down the doors to my room. I fished the key out of my pocket, almost dropping it in my haste. Viktor paused, looking at me over his shoulder before continuing down the hall. I blinked, stunned, watching his hand seamlessly take the key and open his room.

The door closed with a click, and I shook my head, trying to understand everything that had happened today. Was today just one day? I breathed out heavily, inserting the card into my door’s locking mechanism before opening the door to the room and shutting it behind me.

I leaned against the door, sliding down it as I took my glasses off and set them on a table. I could hear my phone buzzing somewhere in my bag—abandoned when we just came up to drop off my things.Right, Mom and Dad and everyone would have left messages when they couldn’t reach me. I wrapped my arms around my legs, resting my chin on my knees.

That’s what I needed to focus on, winning this next competition so I can qualify for the Grand Prix final. Not Viktor. But it was hard to say that when the man was my coach and someone I would see and be in close proximity to every day. I groaned, burying my face into my thighs.

What was I supposed to do? Set it aside and wait until everything was over? Did I want it to be over? I started to chew my lower lip, trying to find a solution to the feelings roiling inside of me. I know I said that I wanted to be the man that took Viktor away from the world, but…what did that even _mean_ now?

Everything up until now had been innocent. Sure, there had been provocative moments, but…that first kiss was just a surprise. And, and the second was just to keep me from crying… I lifted my head, knocking it back against the door. It wasn’t hard to remember the way his cold lips sealed against mine, how possessively he held me to him. I took off my gloves, lukewarm fingers tracing my slightly chapped lips. I shut my eyes, imagining how he would have pressed our mouths together right now, and I whimpered, overwhelmed with want.

That hand balled into a fist in frustration, the other still holding onto my room key. I didn’t want to sit here, alone, overthinking everything. It wasn’t enough for him that he was my idol, my coach. He had to one up me and surprise me like that, make me feel like this. My tongue licked over my lower lip, pulling it between my teeth, nervously biting it again as I stood.

I let my emotions take me from my room, to his, my fist knocking on his door with purpose. He answered it, and I trained my eyes on his, not wanting to be distracted from what I had to say.

“Yuuri, what brings you—” I spoke fast, needing to get it all out, too keyed up to let him even finish.

“You have to take responsibility for this. I think I might”— “Didn’t I say that?”— “What?”

We spoke simultaneously, and I stared at him with wide eyes, seeing his roguish grin as he leaned against the doorframe, naked except for a pair of boxer-briefs.

“You might ‘what’, Yuuri?” I blinked, tearing my eyes away from his body.

“Y-you never said you would,” I countered. “You just said that you’d take me seriously.” Viktor chuckled, thoroughly amused by my words. I bristled, gritting my teeth. “No wonder they call you a playboy.” I tried to leave in huff, but two pale hands grabbed one of mine. His laugh had cut off, and his icy blues turned apologetic as he gazed at me.

“Yuuri, no, I thought that’s what it meant. I’ll take responsibility.” He said it without hesitation and pulled me past the threshold of his room, shutting the door so that it was just him and me. Alone. He brushed back my hair from my face, and I wrapped my arms around his waist instinctively, bringing me closer to him. He bowed his head, whispering against my lips, “I love you.”

I froze for a moment in his arms, looking up at him through my lashes before bringing my head to lean against his shoulder. My fingers curled against his back, and he enveloped me without question, holding me tenderly to him. I felt his fingers move through my hair, softly teasing the strands. Feeling comforted by the action, I sighed and shut my eyes, pressing my cheek closer to the soft flesh beneath it, feeling Viktor’s warmth.

“Hey,” he murmured near my ear, “come to bed.” He kissed my temple, and I lifted my head to look at him, the weight of the day finally catching up to me. I nodded languidly, letting him guide me to the bed. I shrugged out of my jacket easily enough, the material rustling when it hit against the floor, but my hands shook when they reached for the hem of my shirt.

“We’re just sleeping—if you want, I’ve got a shirt…” The matter-of-factness in his voice eased my mind, and I shook my head.

“N-no, I’m okay,” I reassured him, pulling it over my head and letting fall to the floor as I toed off my shoes. I bit my lip before stripping down to my boxer-briefs, too. Why did it have to feel different, climbing into bed with him? He’d slept in my room in Hasetsu; we _bathed_ together. I laid closer to the edge on my left side, but a warm arm snaked around my front, hand flat against my chest, and pulled me back into him. His arm slipped beneath my neck, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. His whole body formed against mine, and he left a cold spot on my chest as he pulled the covers over us. His nose burrowed against the nape of my neck, and I shivered, blushing as his breath passed over my skin.

“Viktor…” He hummed, his hand slipping beneath the covers to rest on my hip.

“Don’t move like that,” he mumbled against my skin, his lips caressing the exposed surface. I shivered again, my body arching slightly.

“I-I can’t help it,” I stuttered, feeling the knots in my stomach return. I felt his grip tighten on me, and I bit my lip.

“You’re making this very difficult for me.” He kissed my neck gently before withdrawing from me, leaving the entirety of my back freezing. “You hold me,” he said it, tossing a look over his shoulder, right as I turned to look at him in confusion. He smiled, and my heart tightened as he took my hand to pull my arm beneath his neck. I cuddled up next to him, hesitantly wrapping my arm around his front, my hand resting against his chest.His fingers laced with mine, squeezing them lightly. This was better; I didn’t feel anxious this way.

I buried my face against his skin, trying to hide the blush that crept over my cheeks. “You’re beautiful,” I whispered it into his neck, knowing it wasn’t exactly audible. I felt his body shake slightly and heard his soft laugh. He brought my hand to his lips, pressing a light kiss to my palm.

“So are you,” he breathed. I blushed, burrowing my face into his silvery hair. I blew some of the strands to alleviate some of the awkwardness I felt from being called beautiful by the man I had idolized for so long. I giggled a little and lifted my head enough to see him looking at me. There was the hint of a smile in his eyes as he whispered, “Get some sleep. We’ve got a lot to start working on tomorrow.” I laid my head back down against the pillow, closing my eyes.

Viktor fell asleep before me, like he did earlier, but this time I could relax into the warmth that he produced. I sighed, feeling the rise and fall of his chest, matching my breathing to his as best as I could, slowly drifting into sleep.


End file.
